Goffik Luv
by xxxbloodyrosegoffik666
Summary: wen a new student arrives at hogwartz in her 7th year, who duz she pick? ron or drako? or maybe even... Siriz!11
1. Chapter 1

**AN: danks to amber 4 helpin me wif da stoey spelin an stuff cuz i haven red or watchd harry potter so u helped alot u ROX!1111 also plz revew an tell me wat u lik abut my story!1111 plz don flam!1**

Hey im Bella Black'ness Corpse Lee and I am a witch at Hogwarts in England. I hav magical powers like i can see the future and i can change what i look like at will and have more power than enyone and I can talk to snakes. I have long black hair that falls like water over one of my eyes with red and blue streaks. Im in slytherin and all my freinds are in slytherin. today i wore my favorite outfit thats a sleevles tight black shirt and a skull belt on a mini black skirt and black fishnets with combat boots. i was walking to the Great Hall from the slytherin commin room when I saw the sexiest goff boy that i later lerned is Ron Wesley! Insted of his old dum red hair his hair is now black and he was wearin a GC shirt with black pants and converse. He walked up to me shyly. "Hey bella" he said blushing. "Hi ron" I sed. Me and ron walked to da slytherin table (rons now a slytherin cuz he converteded to stanism in his 2nd yeer her) and sat beside my goff bffs Carmen (amberr here u r!11) and the old hermone witch (gettit cuz were witchez?) really was named Amethyst and someone was sitting next to her. DRACO MAFLOY!111

**AN: hop u likd my cliffhanjer der i workd hard on dis so plz tel me if u like it danks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey dis is me again danks to amber my goff bff 4 hlepin wif da stori U ROK!1111 mcr rox!1111111111111111 also if u don lik dis den don flammmeeeeeeeeee!11 oh an yez i am siriuz abut dis!1111111111111111 stup sayin my imortal dis is caled GOFIK LUV lern 2 read u PREPPZPZZ!11**

"I luv ur shirt Ron!" I blurtd out. "Tankz Bella I lik ur boobs… wait i ment boots!". "Tankz…" truly i waz happi i just got them don. "So Bella ur new here write?" sed Draco. "Ya i waz worrid i wouldnt fit in at first butt i fit in fine" i sed in complete intenson of getin to b the hott lonly girl ther."Wats all that noise b hind da wall? I herd it earlir 2". "Since u r new here its dumblordork an Harri doin it up" "RING RING RING!" I saw Ron and me kissin. (futur tellin powrs in prosess). Wat dos dis mean? Are we makn pancakes What a futur…. I looked at ron. He loked so sexi an i wanted 2 make out wif him but we wer in da Grate Hall an Mcgonlle was watchin uz like a hawke!11She always watchd us lik hawks becuaz ta first interveiw i got i tried 2 mak out with hermonie. Im such a lez sometimz and omg bi guys r so sexi gettin it on I wanted to watcjh harry and dumbledorksooo badly but ron wuz just so sexi. :). Just den, draco came up sand sed "hi sexi" then he grabd meh butt and sed "YOW!" i luved him so much cuz of his red eyes that show so much sorrow and his black hair waz so intising.I couldnt breathe it waz sooo sexi i waz havin a huge orgasmm3 den ROn looked jelous so i felt sad even do I was a santanisst. Ron and Draco are both bi. They used 2 date but den broke up!1111 His eyes i thoght almost sed so much i coulnt understand y ron waz tryn 2 kill him.i I felt a rush com from meh tumy 2 meh mouth ten i had a tree sum with dem both and ten i reliozed how soft meh bed shets wer. I knew darko loved ronbut how cud dis be/ I saw a tatoe on rons back dat said "Dracio I luv u" and I cried and put on a marilyn manson tshirt and a black pair of short skirt and i ran out crying tearz of blud. Then drako went and ran after me naked with a aple in his moth. i was so depressed i loked myself in da mirror and almsot kut myslef. i felt like pukin. i kut myself and moshed to GC and then me and ron when to a Simple Plan concert in hogsment. I wore my sexiest corset outfit.

It had a blak lace corst thing on it an it waz a blak dress dat reecked ur lower thi and it was sliced up da side. i put on loads of blak eyeliner on and blak eye shadoe then my bff Carmen said u look kawaii bitch (Amber DIS IS YOU U ROKK!) and Hermonie came wit us. we all moshed and i danced so close 2 draco my body got all hot like that. GC played a song called Helena. we moshed to it. "JOEL IS SO FUCKIN HOT!" i yelled. next 2 gerard way of coars. i felt meh lace on meh corset unding and found Joel behin meh. I got all hot like an erection but im a girl U SIKO. Ron fired a curse at him 'DATS MY GIRL' he said. I cried teerz of blud. Everyoine tried 2 use pervz. 'Ron everyone wants me y cudnt satan have made me a prep?/" i asked all goffickally in tat weird voice tat soundz all depressd an stuff i talkd 2 meh self. I cooden beleeve dis. me an ron went into da flyin volvo and we smoked pot an we drinked beer and we sang to a My Chemecal Romance song and made out. Afterwards, i went to da slytherin common room and had smexy dai dreems of us havin childs.I felt so happa insid i felt lik i just got hom from a garv yard and drank blod. Draco and ron looked like a pentagram (giddet?) between Gerard way and Joel Madden.


End file.
